1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gaseous fueled fired outdoor frying devices such as deep fat fryers. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved outdoor frying apparatus having a specially configured pot and a basket with shallow and deep sections that fits the pot interior, the basket being pivotally connected to the pot at a hinge and along a first edge of the pot, the basket having a ramp section opposite the hinge for camming or biasing or pushing cooked food items to gravitate toward the deep section of the basket as the basket is rotated from a cooking position to a dumping position. The pot has a configuration that corresponds to and conforms generally to the basket.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many food frying devices have been patented. Examples can be found in the following table.
The following U.S. Patents are incorporated herein by reference:
PAT. NO./ISSUE DATE/patent PUBL. DATEPUBL.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY2,550,758French Fryer05-01-19512,707,428Food Boiling Apparatus05-03-19553,714,889Outdoor Deep Fryer02-06-19733,971,307Deep Fat Fryer07-27-19763,975,070Flour and Batter Apparatus08-17-19764,250,803Deep Fryer02-17-19814,420,006Spray Cleaning System for 12-13-1983Frying Apparatus4,580,024Microwave Deep Fat Fryer04-01-19864,623,544Constant Temperature 11-18-1986Fryer/Cooker Assembly5,209,218Deep Frying Apparatus05-11-19935,398,668Deep Frying Apparatus03-21-19955,577,438Gas Fired Deep Fat Fryer11-26-19965,642,660Gas Fired Deep Fat Fryer07-01-19975,918,535Apparatus for Suspending 07-06-1999an Inner Basket Within an Outer Pot of a CookingVessel, and Method for Using Same2006/0260602Cooking Apparatus11-23-2006